Hasta el fin del mundo
by Jesever
Summary: Gwendolyn va a la universidad y Kevin decide seguirla. ¿Qué consecuencias trajo en su vida esta decisión? Después de años la vida en Bellwood sigue y el futuro ahora es su presente. Lista de capítulos que describen la historia de Gwen y Kevin poco antes y después de Omniverse. Sus relaciones, problemas y misiones en el universo en desarrollo de Ben 10.
1. Capítulo 1 Cosas que cambian

_**IMPORTANTE**_

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia toma muchos elementos de Omniverse pero no le es fiel al 100% ya que se busca llenar algunos huecos en la historia que no quedaron muy claros o contradecían otros ya establecidos en el universo de Ben 10. En especial con la historia de Kevin. Para estar al tanto revisar las notas al principio de cada capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.**_

—Kevin me iré a la universidad.

El sorbido de su bebida se paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras. Cuando Gwen le propuso salir esa tarde a comer sabía que algo importante quería decirle. No supo si llamarlo corazonada, pero en los últimos días algo no estaba bien con ella, sus mas grandes inseguridades luchaban por salir a flote, realmente fue un trabajo duro no preguntar nada y dejar que ella fuera quien hablara primero, sabia que eventualmente lo haría, pero no esperaba algo como eso. De pronto el restaurante donde estaban se sentía muy pequeño.

Aun así, trato de evadir la obvia situación imaginando otro escenario. —Pues sí, ¿Qué ese no era el plan? Irte a la universidad a los 18. — Dijo Kevin tratando de sonar indiferente mientras se llevaba otra rebanada de pastel en la boca.

Gwen noto de inmediato la negación en su rostro. De acuerdo, tal vez soltarle la bomba después de su almuerzo juntos diario entre clases no fue la mejor idea, pero el tiempo se le acababa, tenía que dejar las cosas claras pronto y si quería tener una respuesta con Kevin tendría que ser más directa.

—No me estas entendiendo. —Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y continuo. —Hace unos días, casi semanas me llego una carta de la Liga Ivy, es una de las mejores universidades del país y me están ofreciendo una beca completa por ir a estudiar ahí, empezaría el próximo semestre.

"De acuerdo, sí es lo que estoy pensando" Kevin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que esas palabras emocionadas significaban. Si, sabía que ella se iría a la universidad algún día, y sabía muy bien que no estaba para nada interesada en ninguna de las escuelas cercanas a Bellwood. La chica se lo repetía cada que tenía la oportunidad, quería calificar para esa universidad en unos años, incluso en su mente ya había hecho un plan de seguirla de alguna forma cuando llegara el momento, pero nunca pensó que seria tan pronto.

—Entonces tú… ¿Te iras? —No estaba seguro de exactamente a donde quería llegar Gwen con esa conversación y no pudo evitar recordar lo cerca que estuvo ella de irse lejos hace un año. No le gustaba nada la idea.

—Bueno, aun no es un hecho solo es una propuesta. Uno no busca entrar a la Liga Ivy ellos te buscan a ti. Al parecer me han estado vigilando a mi y a mis notas escolares desde hace unos años y hace unos días por fin decidieron contactarme. —El brillo en sus ojos no paso desapercibido para Kevin. — Prácticamente estoy dentro, lo único que debo hacer es ir y presentarme en el examen de admisión y pasarlo, pero eso es lo de menos. Solo debo ir este fin de semana a la universidad y prácticamente seré uno de ellos.

—Eso suena mas como un hecho que como una propuesta.

—Bueno, antes de ir o hacer cualquier cosa quería hablarlo contigo. Esta en otro estado. —Su voz calló un poco para este punto mientras miraba su plato tratando de evitar contacto visual para lo que tenía que decir. — Se que realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo siendo novios formales, unos meses a lo mucho y claramente esto es un gran cambio, además se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada o que consideres…

—Iré contigo.

Gwen levanto la mirada sorprendida, sabía que él no pensaría en terminar por la distancia que habría ahora, demonios ella tenía planeado sugerir una relación a distancia en el mejor de los casos todo porque él la apoyara, pero irse con ella a otro estado en solo unas semanas, lejos de su pueblo natal donde no conocían a nadie, de su madre y la vida que tenían hasta ahora solo para apoyarla en su decisión y seguir juntos. No sabía si quería que Kevin sacrificara tanto por ella. Por una parte, se estaba derritiendo de amor por su novio, pero por otra parte tenía miedo de que a largo plazo se arrepintiera.

—¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?... ¿Tú realmente… vendrías conmigo?

" _¿Contigo?... hasta el fin del mundo."_

Sonrió un poco al recordar las veces en que pensó eso antes de su relación, lo loco que estaba por ella y lo poco capaz que creía ser como para poder estar con ella tan solo almorzando juntos, y ahora aquí, con esta posibilidad en puerta y todo lo que significaba, realmente nunca había tenido una novia formal y aun le asustaba el compromiso, incluso en ese momento estaba asustado por lo que pasaría, tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, de no ser lo suficientemente maduro en esta nueva etapa de su relación. Dentro de él aun había muchas inseguridades respecto a lo que ella esperaría, pero al ver sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo, llenos de expectativa, llenos de amor por él y solo por él, la respuesta fue mucho mas sencilla de lo que alguna vez creyó.

—Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo. Iré contigo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Punto sin retorno

Presión, manipulación o simple influencia positiva, era algo que Gwen ejercía en Kevin de una forma tan sutil que ninguno de los dos podía siquiera notar. Después de que ella supiera, lejos de simples suposiciones que su novio no había podido terminar la escuela (cosa que no había sido su culpa) no hubo día en que sutilmente no sacara a la conversación el hecho de volver a estudiar. No era una gran presión de su parte, no era como si ella lo chantajeara o lo hiciera sentir mal al respecto era algo más, como si le abriera una puerta en su vida, una que hacia todo por no ver pero que siempre estuvo ahí.

El que Kevin pudiera volver a estudiar se convirtió en un nuevo proyecto personal para su novia. Buscando folletos, programas, escuelas en línea, información sobre cualquier tipo de exámenes que el pudiera realizar, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
Él no estaba exactamente entusiasmado con la idea, era obvio que eso era algo bueno pero por más que trataba había más cosas en su vida en las que prefería enfocarse, pero sabía muy bien que una vez que a Gwen Tennyson se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nada que le hiciera desviar su atención en su objetivo, además de que amaba el hecho de que ella se preocupara tanto por él y su futuro como para poder hacerse un tiempo en su vida y buscar todo eso para él. Así que cuando ella llego un mes después con los papeles que tenía que llevar para comenzar con el proceso ni siquiera pensó en decirle que no.

Estaba demasiado enamorado de ella como para oponérsele en cualquier cosa, Gwen de verdad tenía una gran influencia sobre él más de la que le gustaría admitir, solo esperaba que su novia nunca se diera cuenta de eso, porque entonces no habría nada que no hiciera o deshiciera por ella.

Terminar primaria y secundaria fue realmente sencillo solo basto con un examen de diagnóstico, pero después unas semanas antes de irse a la universidad para acompañar a Gwen se las tuvo que arreglar para poder estudiar lo suficiente entre semana para los exámenes que tendría que hacer cada domingo, exámenes que lo colocarían en algún grado de preparatoria. Además de que tenia que encontrar un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo semi estable, para su sorpresa lo segundo no fue realmente difícil lo que si le sorprendió fue la forma tan natural en que el mismo lo busco, no hubo una persona detrás de él presionando o insistiéndole en que consiguiera un trabajo, no fue Gwen la que se lo sugirió, el mismo lo había pensado y resuelto. La acción fue tan natural para el mismo que lo hizo meditar acerca de eso, realmente había cambiado.

—Kevin te dije que la caja con mis sabanas iba arriba de la de libros, se están aplastando. —Menciono Gwen mientras reacomodaba las cosas. — ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado toda la mañana.

Kevin reflexiono lo que le acababa de decir y era verdad. En el momento en que su novia le pidió ayuda para empacar sus cosas había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Al ver la mitad de sus pertenencias en cajas por primera vez entendió lo que estaba pasando, ellos realmente se irían a otra ciudad, él de verdad se iría con ella, esto realmente estaba pasando. ¿No era esto muy rápido? Realmente amaba a su novia y aun con su poco tiempo de relación sentía que la conocía de toda la vida quería ir con ella, pero eso no cambiaba que Kevin realmente le tuviera miedo al compromiso, mas que eso tenia miedo de estropear las cosas, así como casi estropea las sabanas de Gwen.

Aunque claro para Kevin un hombre nunca debe mostrar debilidad, menos frente a su chica. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que estoy bien preciosa, es solo que no soy tan meticuloso como tú. — Dijo mientras bajaba la segunda y última caja de libros para ponerla de nuevo encima de las sabanas.

—Se le llama hacer las cosas bien, lógica Kevin, pero sabes de que estoy hablando no cambies el tema. —Dijo mientras volvía a acomodar las cajas poniendo las mas pesadas abajo y las más ligeras arriba. — Si tenias algo planeado para hacer hoy y cambiaste todo por venir a ayudarme puedes decirme, sabes que no era necesario que hicieras esto. — Para ese entonces Kevin trato de ocultar su incomodidad hojeando el primer libro que encontró. — Mi mamá y yo casi terminamos solo pensé que sería divertido hacer esto juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿No te divierte mi increíble técnica de acomodo de cajas? — Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Para ser honesta prefiero tu increíble habilidad de acomodar otras cosas. —Menciono coqueta ganando un ligero sonrojo por parte de su novio. "Está bien, ganaste esta vez linda." Pensó Kevin para si mismo. —Pero por ahora me divertiría mas si no estuvieras como zombi solo lanzando la primera caja que encuentras. Estas mas callado de lo usual, no tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero si crees que es importante o tiene algo que ver con lo que vamos a hacer deberías considerarlo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sutil y discreta forma de empujarlo sin hacerlo sentir incomodo acerca de sus pensamientos, pero si culpable por no hablar de ellos. Este era un gran salto en su relación y aunque Kevin no era alguien al que le gustaba mucho mirar hacia el futuro realmente quería estar con Gwen y eso significaba que los años donde pensaba solo para si mismo se habían terminado. Tal vez hablar sobre ello no era tan mala idea.

Kevin estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los dos escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

—Chicos como van con esas cosas. — La madre de Gwen entro a la habitación ofreciéndoles dos vasos de limonada.

—Bien mamá solo hablábamos un poco antes de bajar todo esto. Te dije antes de subir que no necesitábamos más ayuda. — Gwen realmente amaba a su madre, pero no podía creer que ella hubiera llegado en tan mal momento.

—Lo sé cielo, pero conoces la regla nada de chicos estando sola en tu habitación a menos que alguien mas este cerca. — Dijo eso ultimo divisando discretamente al novio de su hija con una mirada que decía "te estoy vigilando chico".

Kevin que de por si aún no terminaba de sentirme cómodo con los padres de Gwen no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que avergonzarse y desear estar en cualquier otro lado de la tierra, o mínimo contar con la presencia de Ben. Prefería estar con su novia a solas, pero sabia que el intenso escrutinio al que los padres de Gwen lo sometían siempre que lo veían se aligeraba un poco si su primo estaba cerca, como si supieran que no podrían hacer nada si ben estaba con ellos.

Por más que quisiera, Gwen no pudo evitar sonrojarse —¡Mamá! Por dios, solo me está ayudando a empacar. — No era solo lo dicho por su madre con su novio ahí, sino también por el hecho de recordar las miles de veces en que Kevin había entrado en su habitación de noche para estar con ella un poco más de tiempo después de cada misión, o incluso las tardes en que sus padres habían tenido que salir de casa dándole total libertad para meter a su novio en la casa, la matarían si supieran. — No tienes que ser tan paranoica confía, sabes que no puedes cuidarme cada momento.

—Oh eso lo se y mas ahora sabiendo que vivirán tan cerca y sin mi supervisión.

Aunque el tono de Natalie sonaba más como si quisiera bromear con ellos no quitaba los ojos de encima a Kevin y eso era algo que siempre lo ponía muy nervioso.

Los padres de Gwen realmente nunca habían sido groseros con él, incluso solían invitarlo a cenar muchas veces, pero había algo con su suegra que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca mas de lo que le gustaría admitir. A diferencia de Frank el padre de Gwen quien solo hacía que las cosas se pusieran incomodas cuando lo encontraba a solas con su hija en una no muy buena situación era por lo general muy callado y amable, en cambio Natalie su esposa tenia una forma de decir las cosas que contrastaban por completo con su mirada. Era como si su boca dijera "adelante, seamos amigos" mientras que sus ojos gritaban "aléjate de mi hija".

—Solo se mudará a unas manzanas del campus mamá no es como si viviéramos juntos, además la universidad es muy estricta dudo que siquiera pueda pasearse por los dormitorios.

—Así es, además debo pagar el alquiler, la mitad de mi tiempo se ira trabajando. — Dijo Kevin antes de darle un trago a su baso de limonada tratando de no sonar tan molesto al recordar su nuevo empleo. — Dudo siquiera estar mucho tiempo en el departamento. — Dijo dando otro trago.

—Lo que me recuerda, Kevin necesito la dirección del lugar. — Kevin se empezó a ahogar con su limonada, Gwen reacciono y comenzó a darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda mientras Natalie los miraba prácticamente sin inmutarse. — Frank y yo debemos saber donde podemos encontrarte en caso de una emergencia.

Para poder terminar de recuperarse de su mini infarto y además de ganar un poco mas de tiempo para pensar en su respuesta Kevin se bebió todo el baso de limonada de un golpe.

—Ah miren esto se me termino la limonada. ¿Natalie tienes un poco más?

—Si, en la cocina hay una jarra llena, puedes servirte si… — Kevin no espero a que terminara y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. —quieres. ¿Gwen por qué tu novio actúa como si ocultara algo?

—No culta nada mamá es solo que lo pones muy incómodo, me atrevería a decir que casi nervioso con todo lo que le dices.

—No tiene nada de malo preguntar donde vivirá el novio de mi hija, con más razón sabiendo que estarán tan lejos de mí. — Dijo la madre de Gwen mientras comenzaba a acomodar de forma muy meticulosa las pocas cosas que había en el escritorio de su hija.

Poniéndole especial atención a la forma en como su madre organizaba por tamaño unos lápices que habían quedado vagando entre las cosas que aún no se empacaban, Gwen se dio cuenta de quien había heredado su en ocasiones extrema organización. —No es lo que dices sino como lo dices mamá, pareciera que solo esperas a que él diga algo malo.

Natalie volteo un poco la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Kevin no estaba cerca. —Bueno no es como que tenga que esforzarme mucho para ello.

—¡Mamá!

—No es nada personal cielo, no es un mal chico y se lo mucho que lo quieres.

—Y lo mucho que él me quiere.

—Si. —Acepto Natalie de mala gana. —Pero cariño, a veces eso no es suficiente.

Kevin había escapado lo más pronto posible de la habitación, cuando estabas solo con esas dos mujeres sabía que algo iba a salir muy mal. Una vez que bajo a la cocina busco la jarra de limonada, quedaba ya muy poco así que no se molestó en vaciarlo en un vaso y tomo todo el néctar directo de la misma jarra.

Desde que planeo todo este asunto de seguir a Gwen a la Universidad lo principal fue buscar un lugar donde vivir junto con un empleo, uno de dos pendientes ya estaba resuelto pero el asunto del lugar donde vivir era otro tema. Había buscado un departamento y lo había encontrado, no era muy costoso pero era decente, no era muy grande pero era perfecto para él y además estaba localizado en un muy buen lugar de la ciudad era casi perfecto, pero para su descontento también estaba demasiado lejos de la Universidad de Gwen y por si fuera poco estaba igual de lejos de su trabajo.

El día de cerrar el trato sintió que aún era muy pronto para decidir, pensó que podría encontrar algo mejor así que lo dejo pasar diciendo que lo pensaría. Pasaron días y no pudo encontrar un sitio mejor que ese, pero para cuando quiso aceptar la oferta ya era muy tarde, un grupo de novatos universitarios ya se habían adueñado del lugar. Unos días antes de irse no tenía un departamento al cual llegar así que decidió explorar la zona de los alrededores del campus. ¿Encontró un lugar? Sí. ¿Le gustaba a él? Sin duda. ¿Le gustaría a Gwen? No estaba seguro.

Sabía que su chica no era exigente ni interesada, pero si le molestaba que a principios de su relación el durmiera en la cochera de un lote abandonado ya se daba una idea de que esperar cuando la llevara al lugar que encontró. Después de todo el plan era irse un viernes para pasar el fin de semana solos y ya el lunes ella comenzaría las clases. Y ese viernes era hoy.

Dando su misión en la cocina terminada y asumiendo que para ese entonces tal vez a Natalie se le hubiera olvidado un poco el tema, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la habitación de su novia.

Había querido contarle de la situación durante toda la semana pero se vio incapaz, no era muy bueno hablando de ciertas cosas y cada que trataba de sacar fuerzas para hablar algo pasaba. Lo había postergado tanto que había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Sabía que si lo hubiera hablado con Gwen tal vez ya tendrían una solución o mínimo lo habrían conversado y no estaría cargado todo ese peso encima, pero ya había pasado el tiempo de la charla y en este punto ya no sabía cómo abordar el tema, incluso él ya había mudado sus cosas un día antes para no llevar tanta carga este día.

El viaje, su pequeño secreto con el departamento, el ver todas sus pertenencias y las de su novia en cajas, maletas y el intenso escrutinio de Natalie lo estaban sofocando, y si había algo que Kevin Levin no soportaba era el compromiso y la presión, para su mala suerte estaba en medio de las dos.

Kevin estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando escucho a la madre de su novia hablar, tomando viejos malos hábitos prefirió esperar en la puerta y escuchar lo que su suegra tenia que decir. —¿Realmente crees que es buena idea todo esto? No tengo nada en contra de Kevin, pero ¿realmente piensas que tiene madera para esa nueva vida que quieres? ¿No crees que es muy rápido?

—Mamá creo que estas exagerando, me iré a la universidad y él se mudara cerca solo para estar conmigo. No es como si nos fuéramos a casar.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que dentro de esa cabeza tuya ya pensaste como será tu vida en los próximos diez años en base a todo esto.

Gwen calló por unos segundos, sin saber el mar de angustia que estaba pasando su novio detrás de la puerta.

—He pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años mamá, cosas que me han hecho entender que de nada sirve planear a raya mi futuro. Todo se mueve y se vuelve a acomodar no importa si lo quiera o no. No soy como lo era hace unos años, no estoy planeando toda mi vida en base a esto o buscando una vida diferente, como le dije a Ben, solo quiero ver algo de lo que he salvado, y si Kevin que es mi novio quiere estar conmigo en esto, entonces yo estoy más que encantada de tenerlo conmigo.

Había tres personas en esa casa y cada una iba en su propio tren de pensamiento. Natalie forzándose a aceptar lo que según ella seria la peor decisión de su hija no podía hacer nada más que hablar y rogar porque su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta. Sin importar lo madura que fuera su hija no se podía sacar de la cabeza que estaba haciendo todo demasiado rápido. Gwen por otro lado estaba muy emocionada, solo quería que esta nueva etapa de su vida comenzara, pero no podía continuar si no sentía el apoyo de todas las personas que le importaban, quería a todos en esto. Y Kevin, del otro lado de la puerta era sin duda alguna el mas preocupado de todos. Sabía que quería una vida a lado de Gwen desde el día de su primer beso, pero Natalie tenía razón. No era material para esto, no sabía si podría llegar a ser el hombre maduro que Gwen deseaba, que ella merecía.

El resto de la mudanza continuo de una manera mas tranquila e incomoda por parte de Natalie y Kevin, la situación ni siquiera cambio cuando Frank se dio el tiempo en su trabajo para ayudar con las cosas y poder despedirse de su hija. Gwendolyn sabía que algo pasaba, prácticamente se podía sentir la tensión en el aire mientras terminaban de meter todo en el auto pero prefirió no insistir en el tema, si no podía hacer a su madre cambiar de opinión y tampoco hacer a su novio hablar sabía que era una batalla perdida, dos contra uno era mejor no continuar.

Kevin y Frank se las estaban arreglando para poner la última y más pesada caja en la cajuela del auto, realmente él pudo haberlo hecho solo pero cuando su suegro se le acerco intentando ayudar prefirió no decir nada. —Bien, esa era la última. —Dijo el padre de Gwen secándose el sudor en la frente mientras Kevin cerraba la cajuela.

Habían comenzado con la mudanza a medio día, para ese entonces la puesta de sol estaba en su punto máximo y si no querían irse tan tarde tendrían que darse prisa. Además, aún tenían que ir a casa de Kevin por una maleta que había olvidado y con su madre ahí solo podía significar otra larga y sentimental despedida que no estaba seguro de querer tener, menos si su padrastro estaba en casa para poner las cosas aún más incomodas. A pesar de todo eso Kevin sabía que no podía ser insistente en un momento así " _Eso sería grosero"_ la voz de su novia sonó en su cabeza. Era un momento importante para ellos _Bien, que sea a su ritmo_ pensó mientras se acercaba un poco a la puerta de su auto para darles mas espacio.

En el momento en que escucho el golpe de la cajuela cerrarse Natalie que tenía en sus manos una caja con galletas caceras se congelo por un segundo, reacciono de inmediato mientras sostenía la caja con más fuerza. —¿Estás seguro querido? Creo que vi una bolsa más en el estudio. Iré por ella, Gwen…

—No mamá, no tengo nada mío ahí.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? Oh creo que en la sala hay algo más, voy a…

Frank la detuvo antes de que entrara a la casa. — Cielo, ya no hay nada y se hará tarde. Es hora de que se vayan.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero quería hacer lo que fuera por que su hija menor se quedara en casa solo unos minutos más. Natalie dio un largo suspiro. —Lo sé. —Gwen se acercó y abrazo a los dos con mucha fuerza. —Promete que te cuidaras mucho Gwendolyn. Estudia mucho, aliméntate bien y por favor tienes que dejar de desvelarte en tus peligrosas salidas. — Dijo esto mirando a Kevin no muy feliz quien solo desvió la mirada incómodo.

—Ya lo sé mamá no te preocupes. Creí que al tener la experiencia de mi hermano hace unos años seria mas sencillo para ustedes.

—Nunca será sencillo ver cómo se van. — Dijo Frank mientras soltaban su abrazo. — Cuídate mucho y promete que llamaras de vez en cuando, para saber como estas.

—Lo prometo papá y no tienes que decirlo.

—No hagas nada que Ben haría.

—Descuida mamá eso esta muy fuera de mis planes. —Dijo Gwen riendo un poco.

—Eso también va para ti Kevin— Menciono Natalie medio en broma y medio enserio mientras se acercaba a Kevin aprovechando que su hija y esposo seguían despidiéndose. No era un secreto lo mal novio que había sido Ben con la chica de cabello corto que algunas veces llego a ver. Tampoco que hubo un periodo de tiempo donde su hija y su novio habían estado un poco separados, hace unas semanas de hecho, tal vez meses, pero Gwen nunca quiso hablar de eso y ellos nunca invadieron su privacidad, además ahora estaban bien y dudaba que hubiera sido algo grabe, no era como si el chico se hubiera vuelto loco ¿No? — Cuida mucho de nuestra hija, por favor. — Dijo un poco más seria y triste.

—No tienen que pedirlo. Yo siempre cuidare de ella.

Natalie solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, la primera dirigida hacia él. Le creía, sabía que decía la verdad, aunque si era honesta consigo misma en el fondo siempre lo supo, ahora solo esperaba haberse equivocado todo este tiempo. Le dio la caja de galletas que había hecho para ellos, a Kevin realmente nunca le gusto la forma en que cocinaba, pero lo tomo más como una ofrenda de paz y la acepto sin dudar.

—Aun quiero la dirección del lugar chicos. —Dijo Natalie mientras volvía con su hija y su esposo.

—Parece que el momento agradable paso. — Susurro Kevin sin que se dieran cuenta mientras metía las galletas en el auto.

—Te la daremos en cuanto lleguemos mamá ya es un poco tarde. Además, aún tenemos que hacer otra parada.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea en cuanto lleguen y nada de "distracciones".

—¿Eso que quiere decir?

Las mejillas de Kevin se ruborizaron ya que rápidamente entendió el doble sentido en las palabras de Natalie, de pronto sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí. —Gwen se hace mas tarde, sabes que no te gusta que conduzca de noche.

Gwen solo levanto la ceja sin entender muy bien, pero prefirió no preguntar más. Tomo las manos de su madre para despedirse. — Bien, es hora. Los extrañare mucho a los dos. — Natalie se le acerco acariciando su rostro en un gesto de despedida.

—Y nosotros a ti. —Menciono Frank dándole un último abrazo antes de ver como Gwen entraba al auto. —Levin. — Dijo un poco serio, Kevin se detuvo justo cuando iba a entrar y lo miro un poco nervioso. Para su sorpresa le sonrió. — Adiós hijo.

 **Los capítulos se tratarán de actualizar cada mes. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Como evoluciona el mundo

**Nota del autor IMPORTANTE:** _ **Nunca se revela una fecha exacta de en que año se están desarrollando los hechos del universo de Ben 10. Hasta donde recuerdo solo en el último capítulo de Omniverse Argit dice algo como "Reelijan a Argit como presidente de la tierra en las elecciones del 2032" Pensando que están en ese año las fechas no cuadran para nada, ya que en ese momento Ken tiene 14, si asumimos que Ben y Kay lo concibieron a los 30 años eso nos deja la fecha de nacimiento de Ben como el año de 1988, dejando a los sucesos de Omniverse en el año 2004 y eso solo pensando que el 2032 es el presente de Ben 10 000.**_

 _ **Dado esto, tomo como referencia de tiempo el año en que se lanzó la primera serie de Ben 10 el 2005 como fecha real. No es solo por ser la primera serie, también es en la que más sucesos y lugares de la vida real se muestran en pantalla. Pensado que Ben y Gwen nacen en 1995, Fuerza alienígena transcurrió en el año 2010 y Supremacía Alienígena junto con Omniverse transcurrieron entre los años 2011 y 2012.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nadie le aviso que los años de escuela pasaban tan rápido. Eran casi un parpadeo. Un día estaba con Gwen acomodando los muebles en la guarida que habían creado debajo de la universidad y al otro la veía en su graduación. Un día la veía correr por llegar a tiempo a todas las clases porque aún no conocía cada salón de la facultad y al otro hablaba sobre las nuevas investigaciones que tendría que hacer para terminar su maestría. Cada año que pasaban juntos era una experiencia totalmente diferente a la anterior.

Los días de Universidad fueron realmente una locura. A pesar de las circunstancias su relación se fortaleció durante esos años. Desde que se conocieron siempre habían tenido esa sensación unilateral de " _Cuidare tu espalda_ " que lograban poner a prueba en sus diferentes misiones ayudándose, salvándose la vida, cuidando del otro, confiando. Pero ahora viviendo juntos habían creado un nuevo nivel de confianza e intimidad muy avanzado para la edad que tenían. Cada uno en su mundo creando su propia vida, pero compartiendo el universo del otro. Realmente fue una hermosa combinación.

Kevin había aprendido a dejar ir toda la mierda que había pasado en su vida después de todo el drama de Servantis y las raíces. Por su propia salud mental había tenido que soltar todas las dudas que quedaron sobre su vida y pasado al vacío que era su mente. Llena de huecos de memoria que no podía recuperar. Sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano se resolvería. Al menos ahora tenía esas relaciones que había creado independientemente del control de Servantis. No había porque aferrarse a esos sentimientos. Kevin había cambiado mucho, pero esta vez realmente estaba teniendo paz en el proceso.

Aun así, era un tema en el que no se sentía muy cómodo. Tiempo después de todo lo ocurrido aun no confiaba en su propia mente y recuerdos. ¿Qué tanto había influido Servantis en todo lo que llego a sentir esos años? ¿Qué tanto había influido en sus sentimientos sobre Gwen? Era algo que lo llenaba de culpa y no podía volver por Servantis a preguntarle que mierda había hecho con su mente. Siempre hablaba con ella de todos sus conflictos, pero esto tuvo que callarlo por miedo a lastimarla.

Tenía que esforzarse. Ahora estaba bien con Gwen. ¿Por qué echarlo a perder otra vez? ¿Solo por estúpidos pensamientos paranoicos de mierda en su cabeza? No. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que eran cosas que siempre tendría que cargar. Podía vivir con ello. Sumado a eso, con los años se había creado también una molestia que cargaba de vez en cuando. Era algo que le hacía sentir que Gwen quería algo más. Ella nunca se lo dijo además nunca lo presionó a nada y aun así esa pequeña muestra de inseguridad estaba ahí y parecía que llego para quedarse.

Incluso con todo eso cargando, realmente había muchos más días buenos que malos. Tantos que los eclipsaban por completo. El día de su graduación estaba tan orgulloso de ella, aunque para ser honesto siempre lo estaba. Adoraba a su novia. Tan perfecta para el en todos los sentidos. Ese día realmente no podía estar más feliz por ella, aunque lo intentara.

Se lo merecía, incluso termino la universidad antes. Había noches en que realmente no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía. Entre la escuela, sus misiones, su tiempo juntos, además de hacerse de la fama en el campus como la chica de la suerte. Ella era realmente impresionante. De no ser por la identidad secreta que se esforzaba tanto en mantener, Kevin hace mucho le hubiera gritado al mundo quien era su novia. La admiraba tanto. Solo quería que el mundo le diera el reconocimiento que se merece, por eso cuando le dieron la medalla Friedkyn por sus grandes méritos no podía estar más orgulloso.

Ahora, un año después de graduarse habían regresado a Bellwood, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos niños. Cuando se enteraron de que vivirían solos en un departamento siendo tan jóvenes los padres de Gwendolyn casi se infartan. En especial su madre. En realidad, ya habían estado viviendo juntos en sus años de escuela.

Gwen siempre se escapa de los dormitorios del campus para buscar a Kevin en la guarida subterránea que habían hecho, pero claro no era algo que les dijeran a sus padres. Natalie podía llegar a ser muy conservadora mientras que su esposo, aunque algo estricto tenía más la idea de hacer que los hijos forjaran su propio camino dándoles más libertad en sus vidas. Consecuencias obvias de haber sido criado por una Anodita en el cuerpo de una humana hippie a los ojos del mundo.

Una crianza combinada de Natalie y Frank podía llegar a ser algo caótica y muy conflictiva, pero si aprendes a vivir con ello podrías sacarle provecho en buenas situaciones. Como Gwen lo estaba haciendo ahora. Una larga charla sobre las responsabilidades de los jóvenes adultos y ellos tres habían comenzado a vivir en un departamento situado en el centro de Bellwood. Gwen, Kevin y por supuesto Zed.

Se mantenían principalmente de su sueldo como plomeros, que bajo las leyes galácticas correspondía al promedio del sueldo anual de un servidor de seguridad del planeta en el que se estaba ejerciendo.

Además de que Kevin siempre supo cómo conseguir dinero de diversas maneras. Si bien su trabajo "estable" por mucho tiempo fue mecánico en un taller cerca de la Universidad ahora el comenzaba a laborar como el caza recompensas principal de la sede de plomeros en Bellwood. También seguía trabajando medio tiempo en sus negocios en el mercado negro alienígena. Le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un doble agente.

Gwen sabia de esto y aunque Kevin nunca había reconocido seguir estando en esos negocios abiertamente sabía que su novia era muy lista como para no notarlo. Aun así, no se lo impidió. No significaba que le gustaba, pero mientras no se metiera en problemas muy grandes y su doble fachada ayudara a los plomeros de vez en cuando, ella no tenía nada que reclamar. Estaba mejorando. Tenía un mayor control de sus poderes y tenía una vida más tranquila, entonces ¿Por qué Kevin sentía que debía dar más?

Kevin en este momento estaba saliendo del muelle con Zed después de una cita de compra y venta de máscaras de identidad. Aun con todos los cambios que sufrió la tierra desde el conocimiento de la población alienígena aun había algunos que preferían ocultarse.

Al entrar en territorio "ilegal" el siempre apagaba sus dispositivos de rastreo para evitarse problemas con los plomeros. Una vez acabado todo y viendo como sus clientes comenzaban a irse encendió la insignia de nuevo. Esta sonó al instante. Pensando que sería un mensaje de Ben o alguien desde la sede de plomeros contesto sin dudar. —Aquí Levin.

—Kevin ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado intentando contactar desde hace una hora. — Gwendolyn reclamo. Tenía la insignia pegada a la oreja mientras que con una mano movía el carrito del supermercado y con la otra metía artículos al mismo. — Cuantas veces te he dicho que no olvides tu teléfono.

Kevin se sobresaltó al escucharla, recordando que había dejado su teléfono a propósito en casa para tener una excusa por no contestar. Si Gwen no estaba en misiones ella nunca llamaba desde la línea de los plomeros. —Amor este no es un buen momento. —Susurro, escondiéndose de la vista de sus clientes. Intento quitar el altavoz, pero le fue muy difícil ya que con una mano sostenía su maletín y con la otra pasaba de un lado al otro la insignia para evitar que estos escucharan lo menos posible. Dejo de intentar cuando vio que estos ni siquiera estaban cerca.

—Si realmente fuera algo de vida o muerte no me habrías contestado, ¿Dejaste tu teléfono en casa a propósito?

Kevin comenzó a caminar hacia su auto con Zed siguiéndole el paso. —Amm, no. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Gwendolyn escucho el ligero nerviosismo en su voz. Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo y que ella se daba cuenta de eso. Su respuesta fue más un "por favor no me regañes mucho por esto" que un "No lo hice" —Como sea. Me preocupe. Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte al muelle, pero apagaste tu insignia por mucho tiempo lo que significa que no estabas en asuntos de plomeros y Zed no estaba en el departamento cuando desperté así que asumo que la llevaste para ayudarte con lo que sea que estabas haciendo. —Un ladrido se escucha a través de la llamada. —Hola a ti también preciosa.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Ahórratelo, solo dime donde estarás cuando hagas ese tipo de cosas, al menos así puedo seguirte el rastro y no preocuparme tanto. —Gwen ahora estaba en la zona de frutas olfateando una naranja que a juzgar por su mal olor era más vieja de lo que parecía. —¿Ya es un buen momento?

—Descuida termine, ya voy a casa. —Kevin abrió la puerta de su auto para que Zed entrara y en seguida arrojo el maletín que había estado usado para guardar la mercancía.

—No estoy ahí, llegare en una hora. ¿Sabes dónde fue el supermercado en que vimos las nueces a menor precio?

Una vez dentro de su auto Kevin se detuvo un momento a procesar lo que le acababa de decir su novia. —¿Me llamaste para preguntarme por el precio de las nueces?

Gwendolyn se molestó brevemente. Él era el que estaba en problemas no tenía derecho a reclamar cosas tontas. —Bueno sí, es tu día libre solo iba a preguntar eso. Entonces no contestas mis llamadas, apagas tu insignia y no me dices nada. Me preocupe. Ahora parece que estas fuera de peligro. ¿Puedo hacer la pregunta por la cual te estaba buscando desde un principio?

—Entendí el punto. Lo siento, te informare la próxima vez. —Kevin comenzó a conducir fuera del muelle mientras Zed sacaba la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto.

Gwen sonrió antes esa declaración. Ya no estaba tan molesta, solo quería que él no le ocultara si iba a algún lugar donde corriera algún tipo de peligro. —Lo sé, solo te estoy molestando. ¿Me ayudaras con los preparativos más tarde?

Divagando un poco tratando de recordar de que preparativos estaba hablando su novia Kevin se arriesgó. —Mas tarde estaré un poco ocupado, pero te prometo que llegare a lo que sucederá después de los preparativos.

—¿No estarás una especie de misión de contrabando en noche familiar verdad?

De repente todo sonó más claro y se golpeó la cabeza por delatarse de haberlo olvidado. —Claro que no, ¿Por qué crees que haría algo como eso? Como podría olvidar mi cita favorita del mes.

— Kevin vemos a mis padres una vez al mes, es solo una noche. Acordamos eso con ellos para que dejaran de molestarnos con lo de vivir juntos. Además, esta cita es para celebrar el compromiso de mi hermano te lo dije hace semanas. —No podía culparlo por no querer ir. Hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, pero ¿Olvidarlo?

—Ya entendí, lo siento estaba bromeando. No lo olvide solo no sabía que día era hoy. Si me porto bien. ¿Me darás un premio cuando estemos solos?

—No te daré nada hasta que acabe el día y pueda ver que estuviste ahí.

—No cancele nada. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Acabas de decir que estarás ocupado más tarde señor excusas. Además, cada vez que terminamos una misión o algo por el estilo solo quieres tirarte en la cama a dormir o buscas que te cure las heridas.

—Descuida ya termine lo importante y no tengo heridas. —Kevin se dio cuenta que este no sería un tema que pudiera solucionar en este momento. Había cosas que hacer así que una pausa era lo ideal. Kevin decidido cambiar el tema, sabía que ella buscaría hablar de esto más tarde. —Oye ya estamos cerca del centro, ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

—¿Estas conduciendo? Terminemos la llamada, maneja con cuidado.

—Por favor podría recorrer esta ciudad con los ojos cerrados. —Kevin se estaciono. —Estamos frente Burger Shack, ven antes de que alguna chica intente alejarme de ti.

—Quiero verte intentándolo. —Gwen cuelga justo en el momento de pasar a pagar. La atiende una mujer mayor que la recibe con una pequeña sonrisa cansada. A un lado de la mujer donde normalmente los empleados guardan pequeños objetos personales se encontraban una caja de cigarros abierta y una pequeña bandera de Polonia junto a un viejo radio dando las noticias del día.

 _-…así es, si bien parece ser que nos encontramos en una nueva paz galáctica gracias a nuestro héroe Ben 10, esto no parece detener a algunas personas que aun buscan conflicto entre las calles de Bellwood. Mas detalles sobre los sucesos alienígenas de esta semana a continuación...-_

—Aun no puedo creer que esas criaturas estén vagando por las calles, deberíamos encerrarnos en nuestras casas o tal vez ellos deberían estar encerrados o lejos de aquí. ¿No crees jovencita? — Comento muy despacio la anciana mientras pasaba los artículos en la lectura de barras sin tener idea de a quien le estaba hablando.

Gwendolyn escucho amablemente a la mujer y en lugar de enojarse la miro con una sonrisa cansada. Entendió que era la voz de una generación que aún no estaba lista para todos esos cambios—Bueno supongo que la mayoría es como cualquier otro inmigrante. Buscando mejores opciones para vivir o escapando de tiranías encuentran un nuevo lugar al que ahora llaman su hogar de forma tan honesta y leal como cualquier otro nativo. ¿No cree? —Gwendolyn termino dándole una sonrisa sincera. La mujer solo se limitó a darle una mirada sospechosa. Prefirió callar y poner fin al intercambio de opiniones.

Kevin espero dentro del auto a su novia cerca de 20 min. Compartía con Zed un panecillo de moho aprovechando que ella aun no llegaba. A Gwen siempre la causaba algo de asco verlos comer eso. De un momento a otro Zed rápidamente reconoció el aroma de Gwendolyn acercándose fuera del auto y le quito el panecillo de la mano a Kevin comiéndoselo enseguida. Kevin estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el sonido de la radio del auto se vio interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes en el cristal del copiloto. Al ver a su novia abrió la puerta entendiendo la indirecta de Zed.

—Que dulce al esperar a tu novia después de tu cita con unos mercenarios. —A penas la puerta se abrió Zed se fue encima de Gwendolyn lamiéndole la cara. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras trataba de quitarse la saliva del Anubian Baskurr. —Hola linda, también te extrañe. Nos vimos en la noche recuerdas. Después de pelar con tipos malos siempre eres más cariñosa.

Kevin capto la pequeña indirecta de su novia. —Eso no fue así. —Comentó Kevin algo avergonzado.

—Oh claro. —Dijo Gwendolyn de forma un poco sarcástica. En realidad, estaba de bueno humor mientras le rascaba la oreja a Zed. —Dame un poco de espacio Zed. —Ella rápidamente entendió y recorrió a la parte trasera del auto para que Gwen pudiera sentarse en el lugar del copiloto.

Una vez que su novia estaba dentro y acomodo lo poco que compro Kevin encendió el motor. —¿Entonces vamos a casa?

—Aun no, tengo que comprar algunas cosas más y terminar unos pendientes—Gwen suspiro algo cansada. No dijo más, pero Kevin noto la bolsa-maleta que llevaba con ella. Tal vez tenía papeles que entregar.

 _-…poco movimiento esta semana, pero quien puede asegurarnos que seguiremos seguros con seres así en las calles…-_

Gwendolyn algo molesta, bajo el volumen de la radio. No necesitaba escuchar más alarmistas. A veces se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más le tomaría al mundo poder aceptar y entender que no eran los únicos en el universo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Mira quien sigue buscando puntos por olvidar una cena importante. —Gwendolyn le da un beso en la mejilla para aminorar la tensión. —Estoy bromeando. No tienes que hacerlo sé que tienes cosas que hacer, pero sigue portándote bien y te daré un premio. ¡Oh! casi lo olvidaba. ¿Recuerdas el lugar de las nueces?

—No recuerdo, BorisMarket tal vez. Siempre vamos ahí ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Por qué le dije a mi madre que yo llevaría el postre para la cena y sabes lo que piensa de llevar alimentos comprados. —Gwen aprovecho este pequeño descanso para abrir una pequeña caja que guardaba en su bolsa. Comenzó a comer las rodajas de naranjas que había dentro.

— Casi no tienes tiempo de hacer esas cosas. —Kevin vio a su novia y se preguntó algo preocupado si estaba volviendo a tomar ese mal hábito de saltarse las comidas por la falta de tiempo. —¿Por qué no le pediste que lo hiciera ella solo esta vez?

—Porque siempre que comes un postre de ella te enfermas del estómago. —Zed que ya había olfateado la comida recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Gwendolyn de forma muy discreta. Tal vez si tenía suerte ella también compartiría su comida humana.

Kevin se sonrojo al instante, abochornado. —Solo vomite una vez y me disculpe después de terminar.

El osmosiano nunca había sido un gran fanático del arte culinario de Natalie. Si bien él era una persona que prefería honestidad en su crítica hacia cualquiera, con los años había aprendido a "moderar" su sinceridad. Disfrazándola de comentarios sarcásticos más hábiles que eran más difíciles de reconocer. Pero un día antes del día de gracias del 2013 tuvo la mala suerte de pescar una infección estomacal por comer "Calamares interestelares" de Pueblo bajo pasados de fecha.

Ingenuamente ignoro y oculto los síntomas a todos, inclusive de Gwendolyn para poder hacer feliz a su novia y estar para la reunión anual que hace la familia Tennyson. No pensó que probar el pastel de manzana de Natalie liberaría todo lo que había estado guardando en su estómago desde la noche anterior.

La imagen de Kevin corriendo por el recipiente más cercano para vomitar justo después de probar el platillo de su suegra cuya mala fama la precedía, había sido una escena hilarante para todos. Con la excepción de Kevin y por supuesto Natalie que no le había dado una pisca de gracia. Para su desgracia de nada sirvió explicar que ya se sentía enfermo, la reacción fue obvia para todos. No fue algo tan grafico como para arruinar el día, pero si lo suficientemente incomodo y gracioso para hacer de eso un recurrente chiste familiar.

—No sé porque lo siguen recordando. — Kevin Solo podía pensar en cuantos puntos negativos había hecho con Natalie en cuestión de minutos. No es como que le importara. ¿Cierto? Tal vez solo estaba molesta porque eso no lo mato. Comenzaba a creer que ella lo intoxicaba a propósito.

—Es una historia graciosa. Como sea. Pensé en decirle, pero estaba extraña cuando me llamo anoche. Dijo que además de la notica del compromiso de mi hermano ella y mi padre nos darán otra noticia importante. —Gwen comento mientras se llevaba otra rodaja de naranja en la boca. Zed salivo en la expectativa, pero suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada.

—Se van a divorciar. — Kevin aseguro. Era bastante posible bajo su perspectiva. Si bien Frank daba algo de miedo a veces, además de ser algo rígido en cuanto a sus emociones exceptuando su relación con su hija. El hombre no parecía "feliz", al menos no cuando estaba con su esposa. No podía culparlo. Solo el universo sabe como termino con Natalie.

Gwen solo le dio una mirada algo molesta. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. —Que alentador eres amor. —Dijo sarcástica. — Mis padres no se van a divorciar, al menos no por ahora. Sea lo que sea es importante, tenemos que ir.

—Descuida, siempre encuentro la forma de entretenerme con algo. —Kevin sonrió de lado, recordando la última cena con ellos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta escondió un par de cervezas ligeras y las vertió en su baso toda la cena. No fue suficiente para ponerlo en estado de ebriedad, pero si fue lo necesario como para poder llegar a tener un ligero zumbido en su cabeza que le hizo esta de buen humor el resto de la noche. Cuando por accidente el hermano de Gwen encontró una lata de ellas pensó que estaría en problemas, pero este solo le reclamo por no haberle invitado una. Le dio la ultima que quedaba y asunto arreglado.

Gwendolyn escucho la declaración de su novio sin saber lo que el realmente estaba queriendo decir. Al final cedió ante Zed y le dio la última rodaja de naranja que quedaba. La Anubian declaro como exitosa su misión de "pedir" alimento. Devoro rápidamente la fruta y se alejó de Gwendolyn para poder sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

Guardando su pequeña lonchera en su bolso Gwen analizo la situación. Había estado pensando en algo desde que hablo con su madre y la noto extraña. Buscando la forma más amable de hablarlo con Kevin se dio cuenta que lo mejor era solo soltarlo. —También quisiera pedirte que te moderaras… solo por hoy. Es la cena por el compromiso de mi hermano, trata de ser amable con mi madre.

Kevin se sintió un poco ofendido. El realmente nunca había comenzado ningún tipo de discusión con Natalie. Exceptuando tal vez algún comentario sarcástico accidental. Por lo general ella hacia una crítica dura disfrazada de comentario y él no se resistía a hacer una réplica. —Siempre soy amable con tu madre, pero ella me odia. —Aunque también era justo decir que ella realmente se había esforzado por mantener su distancia en la relación de su hija. Todos podías vivir con eso.

—No te odia solo es muy dura, créeme viví con ella 16 años se cuándo odia a alguien. —Gwen sintió que tal vez había sido algo injusta con su novio y trato de arreglarlo. — La mayor parte del tiempo no me importa que le respondas cuando es grosera. Me gusta y te apoyo. Pero solo por esta noche, por mi hermano. ¿Podrías solo dejarlo pasar si sucede o dice algo incomodo?

Kevin volteo a verla a punto de replicar algo molesto, pero simplemente esas no fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. —De acuerdo, me contendré.

—Gracias amor. —Gwendolyn le dio un beso en la mejilla y de pronto ya no se sentía tan molesto. —Ahora llévame a BorisMarket, tengo que entregar unas cosas después. —Kevin siguió conduciendo por las calles de Bellwood ignorando el paisaje.

Desde que la identidad de Ben se dio a conocer muchas cosas habían cambiado. Realmente fue un punto y aparte en la historia de la humanidad y sobre todo en el viejo Bellwood.

Cerca de cinco años habían pasado desde que Jimmy Jones filtro las fotografías de Ben usando el Omnitrix y desde entonces el pueblo parecía estar en continuo cambio. Bellwood se estaba convirtiendo prácticamente en una ciudad turística que incluso prometía llegar a ser una metrópolis en algunos años. Además de ser precursora de barrios alienígenas oficiales y totalmente legales. Todo el mundo quería conocer el pueblo natal del héroe Ben 10.

La "llegada" alienígena también había traído cambios tecnológicos bastante avanzados para la humanidad. Nuevos edificios comenzaban a levantarse gracias a la más alta tecnología. El presente de pronto se sentía que estaba convirtiéndose muy rápido en el futuro.

Aun con todos los beneficios que la nueva era de la humanidad traía consigo, había muchas inconformidades y miedos por parte de algunos sectores de la población. Cierto pánico había crecido en algunos habitantes, principalmente con las generaciones mas viejas y algunos conservadores extremistas que no podían seguir el ritmo que la humanidad estaba tomando. Aunque algunos alienígenas habían comenzado a salir libremente por las calles, los terrícolas seguían siendo la población principal.

En una calle transitada, las televisiones que dan al exterior en una tienda de electrónicos presentaban una intensa entrevista sin tener algún espectador en específico.

 _\- ¿Cree usted realmente que podemos estar tranquilos en nuestros hogares? Conocemos muchos de los poderes de Ben 10. Si la mitad de la población alienígena que ya hay en el mundo tiene al menos la mitad de esas habilidades, ¿Qué no garantiza que no despertaran un día buscando alguna clase de rebelión?_

 _-Habla de los alienígenas como si fueran criaturas hechas para matar. Sí, tienen habilidades especificas gracias a su genética, pero no es razón para temerles. Los grandes mandos en el mundo poseen armas de destrucción masiva y no por eso vivimos con el miedo a ellos. Los alienígenas podrás verse diferente o venir de un lugar lejano, pero la realidad es que han estado entre nosotros mucho antes de siquiera el nacimiento de Ben Tennyson. La gran mayoría han estado aquí en paz, viviendo su vida. Si me lo pregunta ellos se han comportado con mas humanidad que muchos humanos._

 _-Tal vez no comenzó con la llegada de Ben Tennyson, pero sin duda el detono algo. Una cosa es saber que el existe y "protege" a la tierra, pero otra muy diferente es aceptar una plaga desconocida que se esparce._

 _-Por favor, detente. Creí que Will Harangue ya no estaba aquí._

 _-No evada mis preguntas. Si no hay nada de que temer ¿Por qué existe Ben Tennyson en primer lugar o los Plomeros? ¿Sabía que su única función es arrestar alienígenas? Y nos piden que no estemos preocupados._

 _-Existen por las mismas razones que existen los policías en la tierra. Podemos pasar todo el día hablando de esto, pero la verdad es que esto siempre ha existido y además en los últimos años hemos tenido mucha paz…_


End file.
